


Однажды в космосе

by Longtales



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: миди (от R до NC-17) [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtales/pseuds/Longtales
Summary: Семисотлетний синеглазый Старк из комиксов, "юный" рогатый Локи из "Агента Асгарда".





	Однажды в космосе

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация от [Вако](https://vk.com/my_name_is_vako)

Локи — трикстер, воплощенный хаос, головная боль асгардцев и источник неиссякаемых проблем. Локи появляется и исчезает, как кошка, которая приходит тогда, когда захочет. 

Кошек любят почти все. Локи, кажется, не любит никто. 

В глубине своей души Локи считает, что это нечестно — у них слишком много общего. Он так же свободолюбив, непредсказуем и своенравен, хоть и приносит больше вреда. При этом любовь как таковая, то есть то, что под ней понимают, Локи вроде бы и не нужна. Его изворотливой натуре гораздо больше пригодились бы штуки вроде «относиться непредвзято», «почаще верить» и «проявлять добрую волю». Но и этого тоже никто из окружающих не делает. Обучены горьким опытом. 

Разве что Тор не обучен — но Тору далеко не всегда находится применение в бесконечных каверзах, устраиваемых Локи. Бог Грома принципиален и прост, манипулировать им — довольно однообразное занятие. Локи может делать это не напрягаясь, даже с закрытыми глазами. И связанными руками. Кстати, со связанными руками получается даже лучше, но Тор действительно не всегда годится. Локи любит использовать его как отвлекающий маневр — шумный, громкий, малоуязвимый, отлично занимающий противника. Но увы, время от времени ему требуется совершенно другой набор подручных качеств.

После долгих размышлений Локи решает завести себе еще одного ручного супергероя. 

 

 

— Ты мне не доверяешь, бог лжи и коварства, — хмыкает Старк, встает и начинает одеваться. — Пока ты мне не доверяешь, ничего не получится. 

Локи успевает раз тридцать проклясть собственный выбор. Да, Старк согласен не поминать богу все его прошлые прегрешения триста раз на дню. Да, Железный Человек может быть ему невероятно полезен, и при всех своих недостатках Старк сообразителен, если не сказать гениален. Да незачем говорить — он сам хвалит себя слишком часто. Но, право слово, лучше бы Локи выбрал Виктора фон Дума. Какого дьявола Старк вообще требует доверия? 

— Я не… — будучи роскошной черноволосой красавицей, Локи только комкает в пальцах простынь. В некоторых случаях Локи легче владеть ситуацией в женской форме. Но не в этот раз, тут он просчитался — а ведь поначалу казалось, что Локи все сделал правильно! Выбрал удачный момент, подловил Старка после огромного выигрыша в казино на одном из спутников Юпитера, вел себя мягко и уверенно, практически не юлил — и пожалуйста. Самый легкодоступный плейбой на планете почему-то тянется за штанами. 

— Что не так? — тревожность леди-Локи совершенно настоящая, и поэтому Тони останавливается, возвращается обратно, ловит в ладони его женственное лицо и заглядывает в глаза. 

— Во-первых, ты отрабатываешь, — твердо говорит Старк, и Локи еле заметно вздрагивает. 

— Во-вторых, ты все время настороже, — Старк качает головой раньше, чем Локи начинает спорить, и, отвлекая, гладит его большими пальцами по скулам. Локи бессознательно и очень красиво закусывает губу. 

— То есть нет? — наконец выдавливает Локи, с огорчением прикидывая, к кому придется подобраться, чтобы найти Старку замену. 

— То есть — да, — неожиданно улыбается Тони, и это открытая и блядская улыбка. — Но не здесь и не так. 

 

 

Впрочем, Локи еще не раз рассматривает кандидатуру фон Дума как более доступную и однажды даже в запале говорит об этом Старку. Против ожидания, Тони смеется, сверкая своими синими глазами, и предупреждает: 

— Он одержим, сломан, он бы потребовал у тебя, например, выносить его плод… 

Локи давится чаем, который пьет, и очень громко кашляет, тараща глаза, пока Старк заканчивает: 

— А потом использовал его в своих дурацких планах, — и мягко хлопает Локи по спине, чтобы тот не давился. Тот уже не дергается в сторону от протянутой к нему руки Железного человека — перестал дергаться где-то на пятнадцатые сутки. 

Между ними все еще ничего нет. Ничего нормального! 

Старк заставляет Локи сидеть рядом, спина к спине или, хуже того, в кольце рук и ног, пока Тони, устроившись по-турецки, пользуется им, как подставкой, опуская подбородок на плечо. 

Наглецу-Старку ничего не мешает — он спокойно работает в такой позе, считает что-то, тянется через Локи и жонглирует своими схемами, корректируя чертежи неизвестных механизмов. Первое время Локи сидит, как пленник, не зная толком, куда себя деть, не понимая даже, менять ему пол или оставаться как есть. 

Осваивается Локи медленно. 

— А ты не потребуешь? — с сарказмом спрашивает он через некоторое время, оправившись после потрясения. Старк снова смеется, задевая фырчанием Локи волосы, и качает головой: 

— А я стерилизован. 

Локи снова закашливается. 

 

 

— Почему ты такой…? — недовольно интересуется Локи уже где-то на шестой день. Он живет на станции Старка, плавно дрейфующей в открытом космосе на околоземной орбите. Кроме них на станции никого нет — если не считать Джарвиса и целого роя искусственных интеллектов помладше, а также многочисленной армии вариантов брони. Старк любит играть в солдатиков. Серьезно, армии. Видимо, сильно любит. 

— Сложный? — весело подсказывает Тони. 

— Неудобный, — фыркает Локи, отметая подсказку взмахом руки. 

— С годами я становлюсь только хуже, — тут же оптимистично предупреждает Старк. — Вот если бы ты явилась на Землю, творить козни, когда мне было двадцать!

— И что бы было? — интересуется Локи певучим женским контральто и заглядывает в лицо Железного человека снизу вверх. К слову, это неудобно. 

Тони некоторое время взвешивает ситуацию и допущения, а потом с убийственной легкостью признает: 

— Наверное, я бы из-за тебя умер. 

Локи чувствует себя так, как будто его ударили под дых.

 

 

— А сейчас — нет? — спрашивает Локи через неделю. Не хочет, но все равно спрашивает, хотя и так ясно, что за божество лжи и каверзы никто и ничем жертвовать не будет. Это неожиданно досадная, царапающая мысль. Не то чтобы Локи хотел. Не то чтобы он ждал. И все равно. 

Старк догадывается о сути вопроса так быстро, как будто сам всю неделю дрейфовал вокруг этой мысли, будто зацепившись якорем. Не может этого быть. 

— А сейчас не могу умереть, — очень просто откликается он. Локи ежится, по его позвоночнику пробегают жаркие, кусачие искры. Это не совсем тот ответ, которого он ожидал. Совсем не тот. Старк как-то неправильно построил фразу или не так ее произнес, и теперь вместо того, чтобы ранить, она греет. Вот это вообще ужасно досадно. 

Они, к слову, договаривались о сотрудничестве. Локи спит с Тони, Тони выручает Локи. В… разных ситуациях, каких получится. И вот, пожалуйста. 

Локи теперь действительно спит с Тони. В пижаме. Урывками. Привыкая, мучительно вскакивая, порываясь сбежать куда-нибудь посреди ночи, мечтая нарушить договоренность, но раз за разом убеждаясь в том, что все неизменно мирно, никто не ловит его в клетку, не защелкивает наручники… 

Иногда Локи почти ненавидит Старка. Тот хочет от него слишком многого. И, оказывается, очень любит кошек. 

 

 

Вблизи Старк оказывается таким же чокнутым трикстером. Он всегда сначала думает наоборот — как бы что-то могло грохнуть, или вывернуться, или пойти не так. Получив план-задание или заказ от соратников — он все еще Консультант, но с рядом с неизвестно-какими-по-порядковому-номеру-Мстителями Тони неловко — первые полчаса он проводит, тщательно придумывая самые немыслимые способы испортить все к черту. Уже на третий раз к нему подключается Локи, и они азартно соревнуются в игре «кто вообразит самый большой пиздец, с удивлением выяснив — вместе они могут испортить буквально все, до последней детали, как ни подстраховывайся. 

— Секс — это близость, — неожиданно говорит Железный человек тем же вечером. — Секс без близости — мелкая разменная монета. 

Кажется, он специально выбирает такие моменты, когда Локи что-то пьет или ест, чтобы огорошить его своими умозаключениями. 

— Я об этом догадывался, — саркастически соглашается Локи, прожигая Старка взглядом поверх кружки с какао. В его черных волосах торчат короткие рожки — Локи нечасто снимает свою диадему, как будто напоминая Старку «я бог», «я — зло», «я хитер и коварен!» Старк время от времени тянет его за эти рожки и взлохмачивает ему волосы. 

— Вообще-то, — продолжает Локи звенящим голосом, он знает, что глаза его светятся призрачной зеленью и знает, что Старка это не пугает, — Я сам все это придумал, тысячи лет назад. А ты рассказываешь мне мои же истины как откровение, человек? 

— Если и придумал, — ничуть не смущаясь демонстрацией божественности, Старк подходит ближе, отнимает и отставляет кружку, до смешного вежливо укладывает Локи спиной на диван и нависает сверху, положив ладонь в центр его грудной клетки. Локи дышит глубоко и неровно, кусает губы и смотрит настороженно. Сейчас? Еще не сейчас? 

— Если и придумал, — говорит Тони, — то давно забыл собственную задумку. И слишком давно позволял себе близость. 

Локи раздраженно молчит, но терпит. Старк прав. Локи хотел заплатить ему мелкой разменной монеткой. Почему Старк не согласен принять мелкую разменную монетку? 

Тони улыбается, но не пытается целоваться, просто выпрямляется и уходит. И опять весело хохочет, когда Локи ворчит ему в спину обидное: 

— Киборг! Импотент! Тугоплавкий чугуниум! 

 

 

Старк не всегда обращает внимание, когда Локи — девочка, а когда — мальчик, и иногда путает их местами. Может подать руку мальчику и похлопать по плечу девочку с той же легкостью, что и наоборот. Локи это ужасно удивляет: обычно люди придают полу огромное значение. Сам-то он знает, что он — всегда Локи, трикстер, бог, и это ключик от замка его сущности. Обычно люди не видят ключа. Обычно они не видят и замка. 

Старк, засранец, не обращает на замок внимания, он прямо и откровенно стучит в дверь: поддерживает под локоть не разбирая пола, обнимает за пояс, кладет руку на плечи, походя гладит по тыльной стороне запястья, тащит и тянет куда-то, показывает космос на обзорных экранах, настраивает под Локи генератор силовых полей и при этом стоит сзади и касается губами затылка. Провоцирует на доверие. Очень неуютно. 

Старк заявил это с самого начала: пока ты не доверяешь, ничего не получится. Локи… не хочет доверять. Он собирался просто переспать с Железным человеком и при удачном стечении обстоятельств привязать его к себе. Он не командное существо. Впрочем, Старк и не зовет его в команду. Ладно: он не слишком положительный герой. Правда, Старк не требует от него ничего хорошего. Черт, он просто не хочет! Он упирается и не понимает, зачем Старку нужно доверие. Просто так или чтобы ударить потом? 

— Ты уже создал себе мой клон? — с затаенно-болезненным любопытством спрашивает как-то раз Локи. 

— Нет, зачем? — удивленно качает головой Старк. — Я же хочу оригинал. 

 

 

В какой-то момент Локи ужасно надоедает. 

Нет, не сам Старк, куда там, Локи пока далеко до того, чтобы разгрызть этот орешек, Старк пока даже толком не надкушен, еще зубы сломаешь. 

И не его орбитальная станция, не менее любопытная, чем музей Коллекционера. 

Локи надоедает невесомость, в которой они дрейфуют, ласки без продолжения, намеки на то, чего так и не происходит, непонятная игра с туманной целью — его бьют на его же поле, подумать только, какая наглость! 

Локи начинает раскачивать лодку и провоцировать. 

С одной стороны, ему необходимо убедиться в том, насколько вообще хватит старковского благодушия. Надо узнать заранее, когда Железный человек начнет бить в ответ — а он обязательно начнет. Все начинают. 

С другой стороны, ему все-таки нужно добиться цели. Никто работу Локи кроме самого Локи не сделает, а Старк-то до сих пор — совершенно неподконтрольный никому инструмент, который и не думает слушаться. И как таким работать? 

Локи кусает губы и кусает Старка. Метафорически, конечно. 

Он легонько царапает Старка ногтем по внутренней стороне предплечья, когда тот закатывает рукава. Взламывает резервное хранилище данных. Садится не рядом, а сразу на бедро. Сбрасывает все настройки у технороботов на их станции. Сам кладет голову на плечо и задевает губами ухо. Заставляет несколько последних моделей брони сцепиться между собой, опознав друг друга как врагов. Даже, набравшись мужества, по-супружески целует Тони, проснувшись и желая ему доброго утра. 

Железный поганец остается железным. 

Иногда Локи хочется его придушить. Сил-то хватит. Наверное. 

 

 

В конце третьего месяца Локи все-таки выигрывает. Он ловит Старка в тот момент, когда тот, встав на антигравитационный тензорный диск, парит в воздухе и чинит на весу развилку силовых кабелей, проходящих под потолком. Отличный расклад — не дернешься, и не сбежишь, и руками не перехватишь — над головой задраны. 

Локи хищнически облизывается и подкрадывается поближе. 

— Локи, — укоризненно говорит Тони, когда тот ловко запрыгивает на диск рядом, заставив Железного человека пошатнуться. — Локи, подожди чуть-чуть, я скоро закончу. 

— Ага, — покладисто мурлычет тот своим мягким женским контральто, совершенно Старка не слушая. — Конечно. 

Локи в кои-то веки наслаждается вседозволенностью — Тони наконец-то не контролирует происходящее и не сопротивляется. Просто прекрасно. Локи пользуется моментом и обнимает Старка за бока, прижимается и гладится об него всем телом. С тактильной точки зрения Тони понравился Локи сразу — человек очень живой, несмотря на все надстройки и Экстремис, отзывчивый на контакт, не зажатый, не вялый и не нервный. Равнодушной мощи в нем тоже нет, и Локи, оглаживая напряженные лопатки и поясницу, думает про себя, что это потому, что Старк — тот еще мартовский кот. Он слушает других телом. «Может быть, все-таки не стоит с ним спать? — мельком сомневается Локи. — Вдруг понравится?». 

— Лоло, — тем временем продолжает свои миролюбивые, но бесполезные увещевания Тони; он даже вниз посмотреть не может, так внимательно ему надо следить за тем, какие контакты с какими он увязывает. — Лоло, не глупи, ведь потом пожалеешь. 

Вот еще! Локи спрыгивает вниз и примеривается. Тони держится очень хорошо, потолки тут достаточно высокие, так что он парит в воздухе где-то в полуметре над полом. Самое то. 

Локи очень убедительно мурлычет себе под нос и принимается расстегивать джинсы Старка. 

— Локи! 

Под потолком что-то шипит и сыплет искрами, Тони беспокойно переступает с ноги на ногу, но рук не опускает, несмотря на то, что вздрагивает — кто его знает, то ли от чужого нахальства, то ли от того, что его все-таки стукнуло разрядом. Локи весело хихикает. 

— У тебя боксеры болтами изрисованы? Серьезно, Старк? — он выдергивает ремень, приспускает молнию и задумчиво рассматривает открывшееся. 

— Как будто ты их раньше не видел! — Старк рычит, как кабель под тридцативольтным напряжением. 

— Не приглядывалась, — парирует Локи, соблюдая окончания глаголов. — Но болт — это очень символично, согласна. 

Тони не отвечает, поспешно замыкая контакты, шипя под нос и торопливо обжигая костяшки. Локи довольно улыбается, пользуясь моментом. Джинсы у Старка свободные и сваливаются вниз легко и спокойно. Локи гладит Тони кончиками пальцев по обнаженной коже и легонько дует на тут же втягивающийся живот. Иногда он сам не знает, как далеко готов зайти. Тони обеспокоенно косится вниз, а потом возвращается к работе с удвоенным усердием — бросить ее на середине нельзя, а значит, нужно закончить как можно быстрее. Локи задумчиво оттягивает резинку боксеров и заглядывает, а потом с невинным видом смотрит вверх. Старк рычит и закатывает глаза, всем выражением лица давая понять, что Локи — ужасный засранец. 

— Оч-чень любопытно, — мурлычет Локи себе под нос и снова гладит Тони по ногам, медленно скользит ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра, поднимаясь все выше и выше. Старк снова переступает с ноги на ногу, но колени, конечно, не сводит — такие штуки не для него. Локи улыбается себе под нос и просовывает пальцы под ткань, снизу, гладит мягкими подушечками хорошо уловимый пульс в вене, цепляет самым кончиком ногтя завиток темных волос, и снова смотрит вверх. 

Тони отказывается от переговоров. Уговаривать это божество нахальства бесполезно и неловко, и Старк совершенно уверен, что тот, если и перестанет дразниться сейчас, то уж потом задразнит его напрочь. Как же, Железный человек попросил пощады! 

Ни за что. 

Локи согласно кивает непроизнесенному. 

— Знаешь, меня всегда мучило любопытство… — рассказывает он с подкупающей искренностью. — Насколько малым можно обойтись, чтобы?.. 

Подумав, Локи принимается гладить Тони снова — прямо поверх ткани, и забираясь под нее, и оттягивая ее в сторону. Старк снова рычит себе под нос и дергается, на секунду теряя равновесие — выдернул кабель из гнезда слишком резко и сорвал резьбой угол ногтя. Локи беззлобно мстит, играет им, как ему нравится, мучает короткими и легкими прикосновениями, недоданными ласками и незаконченными движениями. Тони явно неудобно и тесно, и ткань неуклонно натягивается, выдавая его живое участие в происходящем. Несколько раз Старк раскрывает и снова закрывает рот — Локи уверен, что Тони хочется пригрозить Локи страшной местью. 

Ничего. Вот еще немного…

Старк молчит, поспешая так быстро, как это возможно, и поджимает пальцы на ногах, когда Локи наглеет совсем и накрывает его член ладонью. 

— Еще чуть-чуть… — бормочет Тони себе под нос и вдруг без предупреждения бросает обесточенные и уже безопасные кабели, чтобы одним движением скинуть болтающиеся у щиколоток джинсы, спрыгнуть вниз и поймать!..

Ловит он воздух. Леди-Локи легко уворачивается от наглого смертного и смеется из дальнего конца коридора. Старк шипит, как гидравлический насос, и торопливо натягивает штаны. 

— Меррррзавец, — пытаясь не улыбаться, ругается Железный человек. Локи интересно, стоит у него до болезненности - или так, терпимо?

— А ты думал! 

Локи только торжествующе и игриво ему подмигивает. 

[](https://pp.userapi.com/c846220/v846220787/1680f0/Lduu_mn04H4.jpg)

На самом деле доверять плохо. Неудобно. Невозможно. Локи уверен, что у него не получится. Раньше он не задумывался об этом, потому что никто не требовал от него такой глупости, а сейчас понимает, почему. Потому что им просто не по пути. Ему — и всем героям, супергероям, богам и демонам, обычным людям, темным эльфам, кому угодно. Пути Локи извилистые, темные и кривые, петляют, обрываются, помогают сбросить след, он и сам далеко не всегда знает, куда они его выведут. Например, после экстремально смелой эскапады со штанами, Локи вдруг начинает вести себя как старая дева восемнадцатого века, из тех, что умирали холостыми: держит себя с достоинством, задирает нос и бровь, отсаживается подальше и совсем не дает себя лапать. Нервничает. 

— Броуновское движение молекул, — как-то раз шутит Старк, будто прочитав его мысли. И поясняет: 

— Ты и твои методы. Максимум энтропии, иду туда, не знаю куда, полный хаос. 

А потом снова ласково взлохмачивает Локи волосы и чуточку сбивает на нос рогатую корону. Локи недовольно закусывает губу и дуется, хотя вроде бы ничего обидного Тони не сказал. Это, кстати, у них бывает часто — Старк Локи не обижает, но у того всегда есть повод поднять шерсть дыбом. Это весело. Почти по-семейному. К счастью, эта мысль — «по-семейному» — первому приходит в голову Тони, а не Локи. Локи бы сбежал сразу, если бы только задумался о такой штуке. 

Старк же только улыбается краешками губ, наблюдая за Локи, вытягивается в кресле с антигравами и откидывается назад, жмурится, склоняя голову к плечу. Идет четвертый месяц. Локи ему нравится. И спать с ним вместе Тони нравится, и просыпаться, и работать, чувствуя под боком непоседливо вертящееся тепло. А еще Тони ужасно хочется как-нибудь утром разбудить Локи поцелуями и, пока тот сонный и глупый, задать какой-нибудь сентиментально нелепый вопрос, только чтобы посмотреть на его ошарашенное выражение лица. Может быть, не только, чтобы посмотреть. 

Правда, Тони умный — пока что. И пока что, пока он сам — еще охотник, а совсем не дичь, не спрашивает у Локи всякие немыслимые вещи. 

 

 

— Ну, вот и оно, — говорит Старк как-то вечером, хотя время суток на космической станции дело очень условное. — Ты хотел Дума, пожалуйста, вот тебе твой Дум. 

— Что? Где? — изумленно подрывается Локи, моментально оглядываясь. Ничего не происходит. Все так же мирно, как обычно, даже сигнализации не орут. Тони улыбается и разворачивает перед ним один из своих четырехмерных экранов, а Локи только моргает и таращится, старательно запоминая про себя: коконов, то есть защит, в которые завернуты они со Старком, неприлично много. Обычная с виду станция на самом деле выглядит как радужный шарик, спеленутый вперехлест векторными силовыми и электромагнитными полями, плазменными окнами, гравитационными сетками и всем остальным, чему Локи даже не знает названия. И сейчас вокруг этого шарика увивается какой-то мощный поток, который… 

— У работы Виктора очень характерный паттерн излучения, — дружелюбно подсказывает Тони. — Так что я уверен, что это он, а еще видишь цифровые кляксы вот здесь и здесь? Это значит, он бьет вслепую, мажет, не видя, куда именно целится, зато точно зная, что хочет достать. Как пылесос со слепой вакуумной трубой. 

Локи тут же подбирается, как кошка перед прыжком. 

— Но-но-но! — говорит Тони и на всякий случай сгребает Локи в охапку; тот жесткий, нахохлившийся и готов драться. — Здесь безопасно. Правда, безопасно. Не доберется. 

Локи ему не верит. 

Потому что… 

Просто потому. Потому, что пути всегда расходятся, безопасности не существует, а доверие невозможно. Теперь вот еще и одна из самых могущественных тварей рвется достать его голову для какого-нибудь плана. Локи точно уверен, что голову, а не то, что они в шутку обсуждали с Тони в самом начале. 

…Ну, ладно, решает Локи про себя, это все очень глупо, но я еще тут посижу. Недолго. И если хоть одна защита даст трещину… 

 

 

— А где все? — интересует Локи через неделю после инцидента с атакой. Призрачные руки впустую пошарили в воздухе, ничего не смогли ухватить и, в конце концов, просто исчезли. Старк на всякий случай сдвинулся вместе со станцией к другой звезде на несколько микропарсеков, разбудил лишний отряд искинов в броне, а сам занялся на досуге созданием новой системы помех. 

Локи щелкает пальцами, вспоминая. 

— Романова? Оса? Бартон? Про Халка не спрашиваю, сам знаю. Пеппер? Этот, Командор Америка? 

— Там же, где Америка, — неожиданно скупо и непонятно откликается Старк и очень явно мрачнеет, закрывается, как шлюз после стыковки. Локи тут же подступает поближе, не скрывая от любопытства. 

— Но Соединенные Штаты распались двести сорок лет назад, когда была образована Коалиция… — недоуменно начинает Локи, а потом догадывается. Старк кивает. 

— Нет больше США, — все так же отрывисто и скупо откликается Тони. — И их тоже. Они люди, и они там, на Земле, то есть — в земле. 

— А ты? — Локи гораздо более нервно, чем тогда, когда он заглядывал Железному человеку в штаны. 

— А я — Экстремис. Вирус, — помрачнев окончательно, подводит итог Тони. Локи даже недоумевает, почему Старк не уйдет от неприятного разговора, не замолчит, не срежет его какой-нибудь грубой репликой? Зачем отвечает?

— Трус всегда остается один, последний, — еще более непонятно добавляет Старк, и тут Локи совсем заедает любопытство. Почему? Как? Что случилось? Ничего же не понятно? 

— Объясни, — с непосредственной жестокостью требует Локи, и Тони впервые смотрит на него со смешанными чувствами, странным выражением лица и мукой во взгляде. Его язык явно не желает сотрудничать. 

— Каждый раз так получается, — наконец, выкладывает карты Старк, — что для того, чтобы спасти кого-то от зла, нужно стать сильнее этого зла. Апгрейд, надстройка ДНК, лэрп-49 костей, форматирование памяти или мозга, иной состав крови или клеточной структуры, органические радиоактивные щиты, актинин или вот Экстремис… Потому что нельзя допустить, чтобы кто-то погиб, был взят в заложники, искалечен. А потом снова. И снова. Но потом спасенные все равно уходят, а ты остаешься монстром — потому что они хотят быть людьми, потому что люди смертны, а смерть — не враг, которого можно победить. То есть враг, то есть можно, но они не станут. Чтобы не стать такими же, как ты. 

Старк очень долго молчит, а потом пожимает плечами: 

— Семьсот с лишним лет прошло, Локи. Все, кто могли, уже дезертировали, умерли от старости. Так что остались только те, что не могли. 

— А трус почему? — подозрительно морщит нос Локи. Наверное, Старка надо пожалеть. Или лучше не надо? Локи не умеет. Кажется, Старк не умеет тоже. 

— Потому что спасает тот, кто боится потерять, — спокойно пожимает плечами Тони. 

Что спрашивать дальше, Локи непонятно. Может, лучше вообще ничего не спрашивать? Локи вздыхает от неудобства ситуации и осторожно подбирается к Старку под бок. Что бы тот ни говорил, он — теплый. И не трус. И все равно человек. 

 

 

— А что еще ты можешь? — спрашивает Локи еще через пару дней. Старк к этому моменту уже оттаивает, успокаивается и перестает ломать то, что безуспешно пытается починить. 

— Прогуляться в вакууме, — моментально отзывается Тони. Бравады в его голосе не слышно. Локи все равно таращится на него изумленно, как на асгардца в Муспельхейме. 

Тони, кстати, почти не сожалеет о том, что влюбился. Ну, да, вот так. Пристрастился и привык, что теперь поделаешь. Хорошо, что Локи не знает — Тони, на самом деле, немного досадно, что это все-таки произошло. Вообще-то, он рассчитывал сделать наоборот. Ну, не для того, чтобы навредить Локи или его использовать, просто не мог удержаться от соблазна посмотреть на влюбленного бога коварства. Было бы здорово, правда? Тони поэтому и держал себя с Локи так странно. Приручал, требовал доверия, вынудил спать рядом. А вышло так, что все равно влюбился первым. 

— В броне? — наконец, догадывается Локи. Хитрый Старк, подколол честное, доверчивое божество. 

— Без брони, — невозмутимо уточняет Тони. Локи возмущенно фырчит. Не верит. 

— Врешь! 

— Доказать? — легко улыбается Старк и поднимается на ноги в ответ на вызывающее: 

— Докажи! 

К шлюзам они идут вместе. На самом деле после всех этих мутаций и перестроек Тони даже не видит разницы между собой и Виктором фон Думом, от которого остались только маска, душевное уродство да техномагия. Он сам такой же, несколько раз пересоздававший себя заново, вместе с воспоминаниями, знаниями и разумом. Их осталось немного — самых живучих выходцев далекого двадцатого века, и все они один другого краше. Смертные пешки, добравшиеся до конца поля. 

Тони шагает вперед и мрачно думает о вечности до тех пор, пока они не подходят к предпоследней камере забора воздуха, и тут Локи неожиданно ставит все с ног на уши. 

— Не надо, — говорит Локи и осторожно тянет Старка за рукав. Тот смотрит удивленно и непонимающе. 

— Ну, просто не надо, — неловко и как-то скомкано бурчит Локи. — Солнечная радиация, безвоздушное пространство и все такое. Тебе это повредит, даже если ты живучий. Можешь ничего не доказывать, ладно. 

Теперь очередь Старка смотреть на Локи большими удивленными глазами. Он в кои-то веки соображает, в чем дело, далеко не сразу, медленно. Локи просто ему не верит. Решил, что Тони пошутил, зарвался и похвастался тем, чего сделать на самом деле не может, а теперь, чтобы не отступать, собирается совершить опасный поступок себе во вред, ну и… все такое. Ого. Ничего себе. 

— Все в порядке, — мягко качает головой Тони. — Ничего не случится. Совсем ничего. Только пристегнемся тросами, чтобы не отлететь слишком далеко. Пошли. 

 

 

После первой вылазки Локи просится в космос часто. Слишком часто — это для него вредная привычка, почти как покурить. Только табак Локи, конечно, не курит, а вот наружу лезет. Оказывается, ему тесно внутри. Как бы ни было интересно в стенах, сколько бы там ни пряталось секретов и технологий, ему все равно хочется наружу, на свободу. Подышать. Ну и что, что дышать в вакууме нечем. Это ведь все метафоры. 

Он накручивает трос на руку, как лассо, отталкивается пятками от теллуолиевой внешней обшивки и — вжиххх! — ныряет в угольное море, подсвеченное крошечными белыми искрами. 

— Я соскучился, — как-то раз мельком сознается Локи. Старк делает для него легкие поножи и наручи с реактивными двигателями, чтобы тот мог летать и бегать в невесомости, а не бултыхаться как попало. 

— С Радужного Моста был примерно такой же вид, — неохотно, немного стыдясь своей сентиментальности, объясняет Локи. — Только звезды стояли иначе. 

— Где он сейчас? — так же мельком интересуется Старк, так непринужденно, как будто они говорят о чем-то не особенно важном. Это их безмолвная договоренность и обоюдная привычка — о том, что цепляет, говорить небрежно, мимоходом и коротко. Так, словно это ничего не значит. 

— Закрылся, — отрывисто сознается Локи. — Застыли. Спят. Им совсем не нужен Рагнарек, а они почему-то уверены в том, что я принесу его со дня на день. Ну и дураки. Как будто спрятаться — это выход. 

— Это не выход, — задумчиво соглашается Тони; в вакууме он обычно плавает на спине, лениво загребая пустоту руками. — Но, может быть, есть и другой выход. 

 

 

Локи — все такой же трикстер, воплощенный хаос, всеобщая головная боль и источник неиссякаемых проблем. Локи появляется и исчезает, как кошка, которая приходит тогда, когда захочет. 

Кошек любят все. А Локи теперь любит Тони Старк. 

Не повезло ему. 

— Ты просто как Хеймдалль! — иногда ругается Локи, возвращаясь обратно на станцию. За прошедшие полгода Локи отлучался так часто и много, что Старк настроил под него отдельный нуль-т-туннель, позволяющий забрать его на борт из любой точки, как только тот скажет кодовое «Тони, домой!» Или окажется в беде. Или будет находиться в бессознательном состоянии. Или в состоянии, близком к критическому. Или… Ну, в общем, действительно, Тони — это как личный Хеймдалль: всегда бдителен и всегда на страже. Кошмар просто. 

— Мы же договаривались, — ехидно напоминает Старк. — Локи спит с Тони, Тони выручает Локи. Вот и пожалуйста. 

И назидательно добавляет: 

— Между прочим, тебе только что чуть не припекли хвост. 

Локи независимо фырчит — он так не считает. Он считает, что он бы еще успел. И что сам бы справился. И вообще! 

…На фразе «Тони, домой», кстати, настоял именно Тони. Локи ужасно возмущался, сопротивлялся, фырчал, не слушался, в общем, мучился, как при лишении девственности. Чудо просто. 

— Кстати, о «спит», — очень грозно хмуря брови, в который раз говорит Локи и даже голову бессознательно наклоняет вперед, угрожающе покачивая рожками. Тони вопросительно смотрит в ответ, а потом вдруг кивает. 

— Ты прав, — вдруг ни с того ни с сего заявляет Старк, подходит к Локи, поднимает его и несет, нагло тащит куда-то по извилистым коридорам станции. Ну, понятно, куда тащит. К себе. К ним. Локи изумленно хлопает глазами, покачиваясь на плече человека задом наперед. Бедный бог немеет от изумления и ничего кроме «А?.. Что?.. » выдавить не может. Как так? Полгода издевательств, взаимной охоты, ловушек и подкрадывания, и вот вдруг прямо так и?.. 

Тони отпускает Локи уже в спальне, осторожно укладывает на постель, стаскивает с него его смешные коротенькие рожки и коротко целует в самый уголок губ. 

— Вообще, я хотел поймать какой-то особенный момент, — сознается Старк, пользуясь тем, что его Локи все еще шокированно моргает, до конца не веря в происходящее. — Для тебя. Ну, знаешь, все эти глупости: понимание наступило, рука дрогнула, неожиданно споткнулся, и все такое. А потом решил — да и ладно. Поздновато уже дергаться. 

Тони объясняет непонятно, но явно и не стремится быть понятым. Он имеет в виду, что хотел сделать разменную монетку чем-то особенным для Локи, золотой монеткой, не медной, хотел поймать какой-то момент понимания и принятия, чтобы приручить неприручаемое, но теперь… Какой смысл дергаться, если проиграл партию? Сам напрочь прирос сердцем, и поэтому, в общем, не важно, какая ночь станет первой, если любая будет особенной? 

— Ты же не против? — ласково мурлычет Тони и начинает совершенно непринужденно Локи раздевать. 

Упс. 

 

 

Секс с Тони — как наркотик. Он не пользуется чужим телом, как делают остальные, он — вкладывается. Лучше бы Локи не пробовал. В первый раз это особенно странно — Локи неуютно чувствовать себя настолько в фокусе. Он не привык, чтобы его баловали, заботились, обращали столько внимания, занимались — им, а не собственным удовольствием. Честно говоря, в самом начале, предлагая Старку сделку, Локи рассчитывал, что Железный человек просто… ну, почешет об него член, так сказать. Черта с два. Ничего похожего. 

Тони аккуратен, даже ласков, он вынимает Локи из его брони и одежды, как хрупкую конфету из обертки. Локи не привык так относиться к вещам. Сдернуть, сбросить, выскользнуть — да, но Старк целует его медленно обнажающуюся кожу, согревает дыханием руки, держит ладонь у сердца все время, пока стягивает с плеч рубашку. 

— Почему ты такой… неудобный? — как и в начале, ворчит Локи себе под нос. Тони смеется в ответ, ничуть не обижаясь, ему нравится быть неудобным. Локи не любит бездействия и неловкости — к футболке Старка он тянется сам, и тот послушно поднимает руки, позволяя стащить с себя прочную ткань. Локи закусывает губу и моргает. Почему-то он думал, что Тони будет возражать. 

— Ну, что теперь? — немного нервно спрашивает Локи. Он сидит на их общей постели, скрестив ноги, и чуточку ежится, передергивает голыми плечами, хотя в помещении, вроде бы, вполне тепло. — Лед, воск, какие-нибудь твои технологически штуки? 

— Глупости, — говорит Старк, щурясь как довольный кот. — Это все излишества. Как-нибудь потом. 

Вместо воска или льда он достает шарик-дозатор, и до того, как Локи проедется насчет его желания вымыть руки, выдавливает себе в ладони золотистую лужицу масла. Вокруг разносится слабый имбирный запах. 

— Оу, — немного удивляется Локи, а потом удивляется сильнее, когда Тони начинает его гладить. Сначала Локи сопит и вздыхает, и неуверенно кладет ладони Старку на плечи, а потом вертится, ерзает, подставляет то один бок, то другой, и в конце концов просто забирается верхом. Тони продолжает его гладить — разбирает осторожными пальцами каждую мышцу и сустав, трогает все выемки и впадинки, добавляет еще масла и разминает напряженные связки. Ему ничуть не мешает то, что Локи сверху, Старк все равно крутит его, как хочет — мягко вынуждает запрокинуть голову, подставить то шею, то плечи, оглаживает ладонями бока, обводя каждое выпирающее ребро, лезет наглыми пальцами в волосы на затылке, сгребает их в горсть, а потом массирует жесткими кончиками пальцев такую чувствительную и нежную кожу под ними. 

— Все п’нятно, — скомкано ворчит Локи, роняя тяжелую голову Старку на плечо; расслабленными мышцами неудобно и не хочется пользоваться, хочется повиснуть или растечься или опрокинуться и лежать, не особенно бодро шевелясь. — Все мне ясно с твоими хитр’ми пр’емами. 

Тони посмеивается себе под нос. Он делает Локи тепло. 

Они оба перепачканы в масле, и им же испорчена постель, но Тони все равно укладывает Локи на лопатки, опуская его головой на подушку, а потом укладывается сверху и некоторое время просто обнимает, целуя там, куда не попало масло, и намеренно ерзая и прижимаясь ближе. Локи снова недовольно ворчит и жмурится, иногда облизывается мелко и быстро, как кошка, и так же по-кошачьи когтит широкие плечи Старка. Царапаться особенно выразительно он начинает, когда Тони обнаруживает, что масло совершенно не попало на соски, а значит, их можно и нужно много раз вылизать, тщательно стараясь обсушить мокрым языком мокрую кожу — невозможная же задача! Теперь-то Локи с этим смертным и его гадскими методами все совершенно ясно. Не надо было ни на что соглашаться. 

Локи, правда, нравится, как все происходит. Ему даже не хочется брать инициативу в свои руки — и немного неловко демонстрировать Тони, что он умеет. Ну, то есть, конечно, да, Локи многое может, у него пластичные мышцы и отличная растяжка, и многие приемы он изобрел сам, но… 

Локи почему-то розовеет до корней волос, когда Старк медленно и осторожно раздвигает ему ноги. Это все Тони. Или температура в комнате. Или еще что-нибудь. Наверное, слишком жарко. Да, конечно, все дело в этом. Тони скользит ладонями по внутренней стороне его бедер, наклоняется и целует угловатые косточки, трется носом о нежно-чувствительную вену в паху. Локи снова зажмуривается, чтобы ничего не видеть. Старк делает ему слишком неприличный массаж, поднимается от икр к самому паху, гладит широкими круговыми движениями, разминает, как скульптор мягкую глину. Локи хочется закрыть лицо руками, когда Тони сгибает его ноги в коленях, раздвигает еще шире, придерживает, садится ближе, и гладит кончиками пальцев мягкую, беззащитную полоску кожи под самыми яйцами. Старк не согласен на мелкие разменные монетки. Он сделал из Локи ценность, обшарил все его карманы и вытащил тот заветный золотой, который Локи прятал, чтобы не отдавать. Некому, незачем. Локи вздыхает и досадливо кусает губы, а Тони, не подозревая о его мучениях и страданиях, продолжает доставлять ему удовольствие. Локи не знает, где он такому научился — у каких-нибудь азиаток, наверное. Старк не стесняется обхватить пальцами член Локи в жесткий колодец, стянуть вниз тонкую кожицу, обнажая головку, а потом продолжить разминать и растирать ее подушечками. Черт, это даже предварительной лаской не назовешь, это чистой воды массаж, но Локи все равно корчится и извивается под бессовестными руками Старка и инстинктивно пытается куда-нибудь уползти. Скорость у него, правда, как у улитки. 

— Хвааааатит! — возмущенно пыхтит Локи, с трудом выдавливая из себя возражения. Тони задумчиво кивает. У него все пальцы в масле, скользят и блестят, и весь пах Локи блестит, а черные завитки волос мокро свернулись в тугие, короткие колечки. Старк облизывается и аккуратно укладывает член Локи ему на живот. Потом так же аккуратно подсовывает ему под бедра подушку, приподнимая его ягодицы вверх. Локи раскрывается еще больше, колени сами разъезжаются в стороны, и тяжело дыша, он думает, что если бы сейчас был девочкой, то тек так сильно, что никакого масла не нужно было. Тони еще раз облизывается — Локи не хочет думать о том, какие чувства это означает, — и медленно вталкивает пальцы внутрь его сжатых мышц. Нет, не таких уж сжатых — да, он узкий, потому что ни с кем не спал кто знает сколько, и вообще, божественная регенерация никуда не делась, но сейчас Локи хочет Тони, теперь уже очень сильно хочет, а масло такое горячее, и чуточку жжется изнутри, и поэтому бог старательно расслабляется, вертится на недостаточно толстых пальцах, ерзает и насаживается, стараясь получить хоть какое-то удовлетворение. Старк неровно дышит, смотрит остановившимся взглядом, ему тоже сложно сдержаться, и глаза у него не синие, почти совсем черные от желания и нетерпения. 

— Тони, — шепчет Локи, почему-то сбиваясь на вроде бы простых словах. — Тони, домой. 

И Тони вздрагивает, вытаскивает, наваливается сверху, сцепляется с ним в обнимку, целует взахлеб и глухо стонет в поцелуй, у него в самом деле темнеет перед глазами, он глупый человек и он влюбился в бога, трикстера, воплощенный хаос и источник неиссякаемых проблем. Локи откликается на поцелуй с такой же горячечной жадностью. Он тут же крепко обнимает Старка ногами, гладит по бокам, тянет на себя, шарит ладонями по спине, а потом просовывает руки под животом, обхватывает пальцами напряженный член и осторожно приставляет к самому себе. У Тони не остается ни выбора, ни выхода — только нажать бедрами, вталкиваясь внутрь, распирая скользкие, обтягивающие его мышцы, почти горячие, почти болезненно узкие. Локи тихо вскрикивает и обмякает на несколько секунд, как ослабевшая кукла, он пытается приладиться к тому, что Старка много, даже больше, чем он хотел, а они совсем мало готовились… Желание пересиливает. Тони ждет и терпит, медленно покачивая бедрами, он ужасно хочет вытрахать из слишком умной головы Локи все глупые мысли, все хитрости, весь самоконтроль, хочет распластать его по постели так, чтобы сами разъезжались ноги, а для этого нужно ждать, подождать еще немного, пока тела привыкнут, пока ждать не станет нестерпимо и не нужно, пока Локи не обнимет его за плечи и не шепнет в ухо короткое «Тони, давай». 

Ну почему Старк не согласился взять мелкую разменную монетку? Локи кричит и стонет что-то неразборчивое, и они оба зовут друг друга по имени, а время скручивается в клубок из толчков, рывков, смятых простыней и тяжелого, прерывистого дыхания. Локи чувствует себя ужасно, наверное, так, как никогда себя не чувствовал, ему нельзя быть таким, непривычно, опасно, и Локи знает, что если Тони сейчас скажет какую-нибудь глупость, то Локи ему поверит, несмотря на то, что верить нельзя, и нельзя доверять словам, произнесенным в сексе, каким бы хорошим этот секс ни был. Но Старк молчит, очень старается и молчит, хоть Локи и видит уже по его глазам все невысказанные глупости, которые Тони думает в своей упрямой голове. Локи сейчас и хочет отвернуться, но не может, потому что между ними не секс, а близость, та самая, которой не бывает без доверия, и это она сейчас входит в Локи, забирается под кожу, пробирает до костей, все эти прошедшие полгода, шутки и общий смех, дурацкое чувство локтя, надежные руки и широкие плечи, собственнические объятия и тревожный сон в пижаме, взаимное спокойствие и нелепое ощущение защищенности. 

Локи зажмуривается до рези под веками, до выступивших в уголках глаз слезинок, и подается навстречу Старку, краснеет до алых пятен на скулах, слушая вызывающе громкие хлопки влажной разгоряченной кожи. Ему нравится то, как жадничает Тони, как он торопится, как теряет голову — это льстит и греет, как теплый солнечный шарик в животе, ведь Старк так долго держался и так долго держал все под контролем, а сейчас не сможет остановиться, даже если захочет. Ведь не сможет? Тони не смог. Он влюблен напрочь, неловко и неосторожно, и вытащенная золотая монетка жжет ему ладони, ее слишком много, но Тони ни за что не отказался бы ни от всего, что было, ни вообще от Локи. Тот плавится в его руках так красиво, придушенно всхлипывает от слишком удачных и резких толчков, обнимает за плечи так, будто Тони имеет значение, и Тони не способен ни остановиться, ни замедлиться, ни мучить Локи более умело и расчетливо, только отдавать и брать, вплавляясь друг в друга до последней дрожи, встряхивающей и выжимающей обоих до полуобморочного изнеможения. 

…Когда они лежат, остывая, не расцепляясь и не очень-то приходя в себя, им так и непонятно, кто из них проиграл эту партию. Может так быть, что не проиграл никто?


End file.
